Many different prior tools have been proposed that accept various types of cable tie ribbons for application of individual ties. One tool, disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,506, utilizes a dispenser remote from a hand tool to separate individual ties from a ribbon and a pneumatic conveyance tube to convey each individual tie to an application tool which positions each tie around a bundle, tensions the tie to a pre-set tension and severs the end of the strap of the applied cable tie.
Propelling a cable tie through the conveyance tube at high velocity can result in damage to the locking mechanism of the cable tie. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,506 discloses an effective cable tie braking mechanism for smaller size ties, larger ties of greater mass require a more effective braking system to minimize impact induced failure of the locking mechanism of the larger cable ties. In addition, other aspects of the cable tie positioning, tensioning and severing mechanism of this prior tool could be improved to provide a more reliable and desirable tool.
Other cable tie tools have been proposed that provide a mechanism for separating each cable tie from various types of cable tie ribbons contained within the hand tool. Thus, sections of cable tie ribbons of a discrete manageable length are positioned in the hand tool which sequentially separates, advances and applies each cable tie. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,070; 4,640,319; and 4,640,320.
Although the placement of the cable tie separating mechanism within the hand tool provides a tool that has the potential of being portable, the separating mechanism inherently increases the manufacturing complexity, the size and the weight of the tool. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art for a portable tool of minimal weight, minimal complexity and maximal reliability.